


You're My Miracle

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-08
Updated: 2008-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong's a (very) strange sort of miracle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Miracle

Jaejoong has a strange way of making Changmin feel like there's nobody else in the world, of making him forget that he's supposed to be a mature, responsible professional, of reducing him to five year old squabbling, of persuading Changmin to let his inner _complete freak_ out in public, in front of the cameras. Some days, Changmin wonders if that's Jaejoong's secret superpower, the way Yunho's is the ability to bounce no matter how tired he is, and Junsu's is the ability to master any video game within minutes of setting eyes on it, and Yoochun's is a psychic ability to sense any argument brewing and disappear himself to the other end of the house before it hits (usually leaving Changmin stuck in the middle).


End file.
